


華爾滋

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 古雷x加洛（司政官兼冰凍警備隊隊長x瘋狂燃燒者首領 AU）普羅米亞ONLY 2 無料
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加(冰古燒加), 古雷加洛
Kudos: 2





	華爾滋

左手彎曲達在對方肩上，右手與人重疊交合，面對面緊貼，僅留下一絲曖昧的空隙，邁開步伐，隨著中世紀歐洲流傳下的組曲做三點踏步，前後搖曳，配合對方手勢轉圈，跨步滑行又向前收起。

鋼琴聲行雲流水，儘管配合旋律轉的圈嚴格來說並不流暢，但這股學校中的生澀卻讓領舞的一方多了教導人的成就感，愉悅向有著藍色長髮的青年鼓舞添增自信。

「就是這樣，加洛，你學得很快。」

儘管從小被古雷養大，但加洛還是不懂古雷的想法。

為什麼身為司政官兼冰凍警備隊統帥的古雷·佛塞特，威逼利誘用盡各種手段把他囚在這裡，做的事不是把他關進牢裡嚴刑拷打問出燃燒者相關資訊，而是讓他換上正裝，在僅有他們倆人的豪華廳堂牽領他的手跳華爾滋？

藍髮的瘋狂燃燒者首領百思不得其解，但無力逃脫的燃燒者在古雷掌控中，加洛也只能先乖乖順從對方——只要他學會華爾滋，那個燃燒者就能獲得短暫的安全保證。

被他有意無意踩到多次的司政官依舊優雅牽引著自己，在配合旋律彷彿沒有盡頭的迴轉舞步中，加洛的思緒也不知如何是好的漸漸飄移。

下一秒便被稍帶不悅的柔軟嗓音捉回來。

「專心，把注意力放在我身上，跳舞時走神對舞伴是很失禮的行為。」  
「啊，抱歉。」

不對！他幹嘛聽要聽古雷的？

發現自己不自覺露出曾與古雷亦父亦兄相處時的習慣，加洛抿起嘴唇，由下往上知道自己理虧又不甘願認錯的表情讓古雷繃起的嘴角往上緩和了些。

放在他腰上的手摟得更緊，古雷和加洛貼的更近，引領他的手向前又做了個滑步。

「為什麼？難道不該是像之前一樣把我關起來嗎？」  
「你喜歡我那樣做？」  
「怎麼可能，又不是受虐狂！但我搞不懂你想幹嘛。」  
「只是覺得你也差不多該學些社交舞了，學會對你以後有好處。」

被世間恐懼追捕的燃燒者會有什麼未來？說出這句話的甚至是率領冰凍警備隊追捕自己的傢伙，居然還跟他說什麼⋯⋯以後？

自說自話也該有個限度！

「你有什麼毛病？古雷，我可是瘋狂燃燒者首領，什麼以後⋯⋯啊啊，搞不懂你！你真的要我相信你特別大費周章設陷阱只是為了找我一起跳舞？」  
「先澄清一件事，把它說成陷阱也太過譽了，我並沒有大費周章，但依我對你的了解，個性善良的你一定會上當。」

古雷低下頭，鼻尖親暱的磨蹭鼻尖，他們近到能感受對方呼出的每一縷氣息，加洛看到睜開的紅眼寫著謀略，但又充滿寵溺的笑意。

心臟不知是因為恐懼還是其他原因，心臟一陣緊縮，似乎漏跳了一拍。

「另外我是真的單純想跟你跳舞，加洛，我的孩子，這份威脅對我來說最多就只能換到這件事。當然如果你想要的話，我也很樂意讓他們把蜜月套房的門打開。」

奇怪的堅持，他似乎還把威脅標了價。

「不需要，留著跟你未來的老婆去就好！」  
「呵，加洛。你一向很聰明，所以我知道你明白，只是嘴硬。」

音樂從輕快轉為柔和的浪漫，古雷縮小了腳步，舞蹈從剛才的歡快變為月下湖面的搖曳感，彼此的唇跟他們的身體一樣幾乎貼近到毫無距離，平常隱藏起來的鮮紅極富侵略性的要將自己印在那雙有火焰躍動的碧藍裡。

那是包裹在縱容下的渴求，只是在忍耐將人拆吃入腹的飢餓感，讓人聯想到等待主人下達開動命令的犬類。

是啊，他怎麼可能不知道，古雷既是把他當成下達命令的那人，也把他當成能平撫飢餓感的糧食，既是野獸也是名紳士。只要加洛點頭，相信這平穩到寧靜的舞步瞬間就會變成凌亂且激烈狂喜，抱著自己往房間奔去的步伐。

而他居然見鬼的想忘記一切讓他們變成追捕者與被追捕關係的任何事物，向古雷點頭！  
喜歡你，想要你，想要的快發瘋。古雷透過眼神與貼在唇上的氣息無言傳遞著，摟在加洛腰間的手不曾放鬆過。

加洛收緊搭在古雷肩上的手指，垂著眼簾，擔心眼神會出賣自己，回說——他也是。

等待圓舞曲最後一個音符落下，加洛終於能夠鬆一口氣，他放開兩人交疊在一起的手，抬起頭拉開距離，為自己又一次逃離情愛的禁錮感到驕傲。

加洛只自豪了一秒。他忘記紳士也不一定每次都遵守約定，事實上，不管有意無意，他們最常用的詞正是情不自禁。

分開的手再次被抓住，這次不再是跳舞時牽引的輕握，而是緊緊扣住讓人無法掙脫。嘴唇被吻咬，淺嚐即止又被放開，彷彿忍耐到極限，說服自己不會再踰矩，只要偷嚐一口即可。

儘管下身熱度很明顯不是這樣說。

「加洛⋯⋯我該加些什麼殘酷的籌碼才能暫時打破你的堅持？該對那個燃燒者做些什麼才能擁抱你呢？」

加洛明白的，只是不願承認，一直以來需要理由的人並不是古雷，而是他。把威脅標上價格的習慣也是因為他。

因為不這樣的話，彼此不能互融的信念是絕對不會出現像今天這種灰色地帶，他們一定沒辦法再見面，到頭來加洛·提莫斯還是個被古雷·佛塞特寵溺著的小鬼，不甘心又貪戀這份特意留給自己的溫柔。

明明是威脅的語句聽起來卻是情話，讓加洛臉頰發燙，手指像是將東西放入人手中般收緊又鬆開，放棄似的將頭靠在古雷肩上。

「別再增加難度了。你提出的條件是學會跳舞，但教學方法太爛，我還是學不會⋯⋯用其他方式教我吧，例如睡眠學習法什麼的。」  
「那可真傷腦筋，看來我們都很笨拙啊。」

古雷輕笑出聲，環緊加洛腰的手久久不願鬆開。


End file.
